Council President vs Delinquent
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: Jellal tak pernah bosan mengganggu Erza. Setiap hari dia mengganggu Erza, sang ketua osis galak sampai erza kewalahan. Apa ada maksud lain mengapa Jellal mengganggu Erza?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Fairy tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**~Council President vs Delinquent~**

"JELLAL FERNANDES!" panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut scarlet itu dengan galak. Lelaki yang bernama Jellal Fernandes itu membalikkan tubuh.

"apa?" Jellal merespon acuh tak acuh.

"Kamu, hari ini, pergi ke ruang detensi sehabis pulang sekolah. Kerjamu hanya berbuat onar setiap hari!" kata wanita itu dengan marah. Yang dikatakan gadis itu ada benarnya juga tetapi tidak semuanya benar lho. Jellal memang sering berbuat iseng tetapi dia tidak pernah bolos pelajaran ataupun hal-hal yang biasa diperbuat anak berandalan. Dia hanya iseng saja terutama kepada Erza, hampir setiap hari Jellal gangguin.

"oh, rupanya ketua pengen PDKT sama gue ya?**(1)** Kok ngomongnya pake aku-kamu?" goda pria berambut biru yang tampan itu dan mengangkat dagu si gadis tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Nggak sopan! Diruang detensi selama 1 jam kalau begitu!" kata gadis berambut scarlet itu. Mukanya merah padam karena menahan marah dan malu.

"eh? Biasanya 30 menit... tapi nggak kenapa-napa kok. Bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Erzaku yang cantik dan manis." Goda Jellal. Dia memang suka mempermainkan Erza.

Erza langsung cemberut tetapi ada semburat kemerahan dipipinya Erza. Jellal mencubit pipi Erza dengan gemas.

"Jangan marah, nanti jadi jelek lho!" kata Jellal.

"Ewww.. pokoknya diruang detensi selama 1 jam! Gak mau tau." Kata Erza lalu menepis tangan Jellal dan berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

Lagi-lagi dia terpancing untuk memarahi Jellal. Tadi pagi, ketika pelajaran IPA, Erza tidak dapat menemukan buku pelajarannya sehingga dia dikeluarkan dari kelas. Bayangin aja, ketua OSIS lupa bawa buku! Kan malu, terus gurunya galak lagi dan punya tampang killer. Gak taunya setelah pelajaran IPA, Jellal datang dengan tampang tak bersalah sambil membawa buku IPAnya. Jelas Erza kesel lah... Tapi sebenarnya buat apa sih Jellal gangguin dia setiap hari? Gadis berambut scarlet itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Didalam ruangan ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sambil menulis sesuatu.

"Kamu memarahi Jellal lagi ya?" tanya gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

"iyalah... Aku lelah setiap hari digangguin Jellal!" kata Erza dengan kesal.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan tugasnya menandatangani sesuatu.

**Ruang Detensi, pukul 14.00 :  
**

Erza tiba diruang detensi lalu segera duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan. Setiap hari Senin, Selasa dan Rabu, Erza menjadi pengawasnya. Memang seharusnya seorang guru yang menjaga tetapi entah kenapa kepsek menyuruh Erza yang menjadi pengawasnya.

_Mungkin guru-gurunya sibuk,_ batin Erza.

"Hai Erza. Apa kabar? Pasti kamu kangen sama aku!" seru Jellal sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang detensi. Erza menjulurkan lidah ke arah Jellal lalu melihat ke arah lain selain mukanya si Jellal.

"Erza-" panggil Jellal tetapi dipotong oleh Erza,"Jangan panggil aku Erza."

"Hmm, kalau begitu Scarlet. Bagaimana?" Jellal tersenyum kepada Erza. Sepintas, Erza ingat kenangan tentang saudara angkatnya.

"_siapa namamu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan penasaran._

"_Erza." Jawab Erza._

"_Hanya Erza?" tanya anak itu._

"_Iya hanya Erza."jawab Erza._

"_Masa? Seharusnya setiap orang punya nama panjang." _

"_tetapi aku tidak punya."ujar Erza dengan sedih. Anak itu mendekati Erza lalu memegang rambutnya._

"_Rambutmu bagus ya. Aku suka warnanya. Bagaimana kalau namamu Erza Scarlet?" _

"_Erza Scarlet... Nama yang bagus." Gumam Erza._

"hey! Kamu masih kamu dengerin gak sih?" ucapan Jellal membuat Erza tersadar dari lamunannya.

"apa?" tanya Erza.

"sudahlah.. bukan apa-apa. Kamu lagi mikirin siapa tadi?" tanya Jellal.

"Mikirin seseorang." Jawab erza sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Iya tau. Maksudnya seseorangnya siapa?" tanya Jellal dengan tidak sabar.

"Ada deh.." ucap Erza sambil tersenyum kecil. Jellal hanya memandang Erza dengan sinis.

"oh iya, by the way, orang lain yang dikenai hukuman detensi mana?" tanya Erza.

"Cuma aku doang yang kena hukuman detensi hari ini." Kata Jellal lalu menatap Erza dengan senyum nakal tersungging diwajahnya. Erza langsung pusing seketika. Diruangan yang sama dengan Jellal selama satu jam?! _Are you kidding me? Gosh.._

**(1) : semoga kalian gak keberatan kalau ada gue lonya cuma satu kalimat kok. kan jellal mau terlihat cool didepan Erza^^**

**a/n : *bingung mau nulis apa* ...**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cuma aku doang yang kena hukuman detensi hari ini." Kata Jellal lalu menatap Erza dengan senyum nakal tersungging diwajahnya. Erza langsung pusing seketika. Diruangan yang sama dengan Jellal selama satu jam?! Are you kidding me? Gosh.._

_Previously.._

"Masa sih?! Natsu tidak berbuat nakal hari ini?! Gak mungkin.. Biasanya kan dia masuk ruang detensi terus." kata Erza dengan tidak percaya sambil mendelik ke arah Jellal.

"oh nggak dong, kan hari ini aku minta Natsu secara khusus supaya nggak nakal jadi aku bisa berduaan dengan-" maksudnya si Jellal ingin membuat sang ketua osis galak ini terpesona tetapi malah ditampar. Keras. Dipipi kanannya. Jellal. Terdiam. Dia. Sangat. Kaget. Sekaligus senang walaupun dia gak tahu senang kenapa, apa yang enak gitu dari ditampar? Tapi menurut Jellal itu adalah tanda bahwa Erza sayang padanya.

"ih? Kok kamu nampar aku sih?! Kamu gak cinta ya sama kau?!" tanya Jellal dengan nada bercanda, sepertinya dia tidak merasa kesakitan.

"idih.." Erza mendesis.

"jadi Erza.." kata Jellal, tetapi dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"apaan?"

"Jadi begini... begini lho, mau gak pergi.. umm.. ke.. ke.. aduh.. apa ya? Pokoknya pergi bareng aku sama Lucy dan Natsu deh!" ujar Jellal.

"nggak, males." Jawab Erza, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin ikut.

"ya udah, aku ajak Mira ah~" ujar Jellal.

"hah? Aku ikut deh!" seru Erza tiba-tiba, dia keceplosan ngomong sebenarnya.

"jangan-jangan kamu cemburu ya~" goda Jellal dan merangkul bahu Erza, membuat sang ketua osis ini langsung memerah kayak tomat.

"Nggak kok! Cuma bosen aja dirumah , gak ada kerjaan." Erza menyangkal seraya melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Jellal.

"Masa?" Jellal memberikan senyum nakalnya dan membuat Erza nge-blush seketika.

Sebelum Erza bisa menjawab tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk kedalam ruang detensi, dan menatap dingin ke arah Erza,"Disuruh ngawasin kok malah pacaran!" tegur Laxus, guru matematika yang paling galak.

"Maaf pak." Erza langsung berdiri dan menunduk.

"sudah, awas ya kalau ketahuan pacaran lagi disekolah. Kamukan ketua OSIS seharusnya bisa menjadi panutan bagi murid-murid yang lain." Kata Laxus lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang detensi.

Erza lalu berjalan dan duduk dikursinya sambil memberikan death glarenya kepada Jellal yang sangat-sangat legendaris dan ditakuti oleh banyak murid.

Jellal hanya nyengir dan mengangkat bahu. Erza memutar bola matanya. Betapa dia benci cengiran Jellal yang menyebalkan itu tapi kok Erza merasa dirinya merona ya setiap kali dia melihat cengirannya tersungging diwajahnya?

* * *

Satu jam berlalu dengan sangat lambat tetapi bagi Jellal berjalan dengan sangat cepat karena dia bisa memandangi ketua OSIS tersebut. Anehnya, cewek berambut scarlet itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dia sayang dulu...

"ok deh, kamu boleh pulang, udah satu jam soalnya." Ujar Erza lalu dia menyelempangkan tasnya dibahu.

"Sebentar Erza.." Jellal memegang pergelangan tangan Erza sebelum dia keluar dari kelas.

"apa?" Erza merespon acuh tak acuh.

"_Mau kuanterin pulang?"_

Erza sebenarnya ingin pulang sendiri tetapi entah kenapa dia mengizinkan Jellal mengantarnya. Suasananya kalau mau tahu, benar-benar _awkward_.

"Erza, kamu masih mau pergi kan sama aku, Lucy dan Natsu?"tanya Jellal, memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"jadi. kapan? Mau kemana?" tanya Erza.

"Besok, kumpul dirumah Lucy terus kita mutusin kita mau kemana." Jawab Jellal.

"Jadi, belom mutusin mau kemana?!" seru Erza.

"Belom." Jawab Jellal dengan lugu.

"dasar.." gumam Erza.

"Rumahmu diamana sih? Perasaan dari tadi kita jalan belom ketemu juga!"

"itu!" Erza menunjuk sebuah Rumah yang cukup besar diujung jalan.

"Ohh.."

Mereka sampai dirumah Erza atau lebih tepatnya didepan rumah Erza.

"Jangan lupa ya besok." Seru Jellal seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"iya!" balas Erza dan masuk kerumahnya tanpa melambai balik. Dia terlalu malu untuk melambai balik.

XxxxXXxxxX

Keesokan paginya, Erza sudah bangun dan sudah mandi. Dia sedang menentukan pakaian apa yang akan dipakainya. Erza mempunyai banyak pakaian tetapi dia bingung sekali apa yang akan dipakainya apalagi nanti ada Jellal. Akhirnya Erza memutuskan untuk melpon Lucy, siapa tahu dia punya saran yang bagus.

"Halo." Jawab Lucy.

"Halo, in Lucy ya?" tanya Erza langsung.

"iya, in siapa?" tanya Lucy balik.

"ini Erza." Jawab Erza.

"ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"eh, um.. aku bingung nih mau pakai baju apa, nanti kamu ikutkan?" tanya Erza.

"ikut apaan?" tanya Lucy dengan heran.

"eh? Lho? Bukannya Jellal ngajak kamu ikut jalan-jalan?" tanya Erza heran.

"nggak kok." Ujar Lucy.

"Hah?! Sialan si Jellal, dia bohong! Dia ngajak aku jalan-jalan tapi katanya ada kamu sama Natsu juga!" Erza marah-marah ditelpon, ingin rasanya dia menonjok Jellal.

"Mungkin dia Cuma mau jalan berdua sama kamu kali." Lucy tertawa kecil.

Erza makin marah mendengar Lucy hanya tertawa namun kemarahannya berganti menjadi panik. Cuma berdua dengan Jellal?! Berarti nge-date dong... Muka Erza memerah.

"yaudah deh, bye Za, aku mau pergi sama Natsu dulu. Selamat nge-date!" kata Lucy sambil tertawa dan menutup telpon sebelum Erza bisa marah-marah lagi.

Erza semakin panik, Lucy belom sempat menjawab pertanyaannya! Dia pake baju apa nih?!

XxxxXxxxXxxX

Jellal terdiam sambil memandang sebuah foto gadis berambut scarlet dengan mata berwarna violet. Erza sekilas memang sangat mirip dengan gadis difoto tersebut tetapi rasanya rambut Scarlet Erza panjang dan iris matanya berwarna biru bukan violet sementara gadis difoto tersebut rambut scarletnya pendek. Memang rambut bisa panjang sih..

Lalu Jellal meletakkan foto tersebut didalam lacinya. Sekarang dia butuh bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Erza, hanya Erza, dia berbohong soal Lucy dan Natsu ikut dengan mereka. Dia yakin kalau dia bilang mereka hanya berdua Erza tidak akan mau.

XxxxXxxxXxxX

"Jellal JELEK! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Erza dari luar dengan penuh kemarahan lalu mengetuk pintu keras-keras. Erza memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan jaket berwarna hitam untuk atasannya dan jeans biru serta sepatu sneakers putihnya. Penampilannya memang sangat casual lagipula dia kebingungan mau pakai apa.

Jellal membuka pintunya dengan tampang pura-pura gak tau apa-apa.

"Masuk." Kata Jellal lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilakan Erza masuk.

"katanya Lucy sama Natsu ikut!" seru Erza langsung.

"hehehe.." Jellal Cuma nyengir doang.

Erza memberikan death glarenya kepada jellal lalu masuk ke rumah Jellal tanpa basa-basi.

"mau kemana nih?" tanya Erza.

"gak tau deh.. terserah." Ujar Jellal.

"hmm... ke.. hmm.. tokyo tower yuk!**(1)**" usul Erza.

"boleh." Kata Jellal.

"yes! Ayo!" seru Erza dengan semangat.

Sebelum mereka ke tokyo tower, mereka memutuskan untuk makan dulu disebuah restoran. Mereka berjalan masuk ke restoran lalu duduk disebuah meja untuk 2 orang.

Pelayan datang ke meja mereka untuk mengambil pesanan mereka. Erza mengambil buku menu lalu melihat-lihat makanan apa saja yang tertera dimenu.

"niku udon satu." Kata Erza. Jellal mengangguk tetapi tatapannya tertuju ke seorang perempuan berambut pendek dan berwarna scarlet. Gadis itu berbalik dan berjaalan menuju taman, tepat ketika gadis itu berbalik , Jellal melihat iris matanya berwarna violet. Tidak salah lagi, pasti dia adalah gadis yang dia cari selama ini.

Jellal berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari restoran tersebut untuk mengejar gadis itu, tidak memedulikan Erza yang memanggil namanya.

**(1) : ceritanya mereka tinggal dijepang**

**a/n : fic ini agak aneh ya? Kadang aku bingung cara nyusun kalimatnya.. maaf kalo agak gaje.. Semoga kalian penasaran siapa orang yang dicari Jellal selama ini tapi kayaknya udah jelas ya siapa yang dicari Jellal?**


End file.
